Interconnect designs have exhibited electromagnetic interference (EMI) or noise. Attempts to reduce the amount of EMI have resulted in bulky designs. It is difficult to reduce the size of interconnect devices while minimizing EMI or noise, and while maintaining performance and efficiency.